Past!
by xxsakuraxloverxx
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Past it says it all. In a fight between team 7 and team Hebi Sasuke uses a new jutsu planing to kill Naruto, but it hits Sakura and instead of killing her it sends her to the past..see what happens.. If anyone wants to adopt and continue my story just send me a Private Message.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**SAKURA NOO!" **the scream slowly died down as the pinkete closed her eyes, waiting to receive the attack that was meant for her blonde friend.

-…-

…-puff- the sound all too familiar was herd next to the bed momentarily occupied by a body. A small body, a 17 year old girls body. That girls name was Sakura.

"Whaddayawant" asked? The still half asleep Sakura

"Report to the Hokage tower in half an hour. Don't be late. Hokage-sama orders"-puff- and with that he left leaving the pinkete to get ready.

Sakura slowly got up and walked to her bathroom. She striped of her clothes and took a fast shower. When she was done she wrapped a red fluffy towel and walked in her room than preceded to her walk in closet. She grabbed a soft blue bra and matching panties, a red t-shirt, black baggy hoddy that reached to her midthigh (sp?), black shorts to her knees and black ninja shoes. When she was done changing she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, she combed her hair and tied it in a high ponytail having two bangs on the sides of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was now grown to her knees, her breasts were now a D-cup, she had soft creamy skin, long legs a heart shaped face, plum lips and large gentle green eyes.

"_Oh how I hope it's finally a mission. I've been looked up in that hospital for months" _she said to herself as she jumped from roof to roof to the Hokage tower.

-…-

At the Hokage tower " Tsunaaaaade-baa-chan where is Sakura-chaaaaaan'" whined Naruto as he walked in circles.

"Will you shut up or do I have to walk over there and sew your mouth shut?" yelled Tsunade with veins popping on her forehead.

-Knock knock-

"-Sigh- come in Sakura"

"Hello Tsunade-sama you ca-oomph" she was cut off by a giant bear hug from her brother like figure Naruto.

"Ohh Sakura-chan we're finally going on a mission together just you me and Kaka-sensei!" he slowly put her down.

"-giggle – yes finally I was waiting forever for this"

"Heh well it's nice to see you too Sakura-chan" said the still handsome Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei!" and he was enveloped in a huge warm hug from his female ex-student.

"Okay, okay enough now I need you three to deliver a very important scroll to the Land Of Mist. Meet at the gates in 30 minutes. Dismiss."

"Hai"

-…-

The three jonin stood in front of the Village Gate.

"Shall we leave now Kaka-sensei?"

"Yes we shall my beautiful _ex_-students" he put extra emphasis on the 'ex'

"Awww but we like calling you Kaka-sensei. Isn't that right Sakura-chan?"

"Mhmmm that's 'because we love you Kaka-sensei."

"-Sigh- fine, fine lets go."

-…-

"Sensei watch out" screamed the bloody and bruised Sakura.

They were in a middle of a fight with their ex-teammate and his team. Both sides were bad but Sasukes side was worse.

"You stupid bitch I'll kill you!" roared an angry Karin

"Tch. Go find a pair of balls and fuck yourself slut!" sneered Sakura.

"Sasuke you asshole"

"Tch. Cut it out dope I heard you the first ten times" said a certain annoyed Uchiha

Naruto calmed down and looked Sasuke in the eyes "What the hell are you doing man? Is it all really worth it?"

"SHUT UP WHAT DO YOU KNOW THEY DIDN'T KILL YOUR FAMILY!" screamed Sasuke.

Sakura knocked Karin out and jumped 10 feet to her best friend "You're blaming everyone for something that the elders only did!"

"Yeah were we the reason your family was killed? Was it Kakashi? Was it Tsunade? Huh?"

"SHUT UP" Sasuke screamed and did the hand sings for a unknown jutsu "I still haven't tried this technique out on anyone but I guess you will have that honor…Naruto….AMATERASU!"

"NARUTO"

"NARUTO" Sakura screamed before she jumped in front of Naruto.

"**SAKURA NOO!" **the screams slowly died down as the pinkete closed her eyes, waiting to receive the attack that was meant for her blonde friend.

But she felt nothing for awhile, then the darkness consumed her suddenly.

**So what do you guys think is it good?**

**It's my first story so please no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ughh I feel like I just had the worst hangover ev…e…r" then it hit her full force the events that happened to her it all came back.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was pink. .pink.

"What the-" it all looked like her old room when she was younger. She bolted out of bed and ran into her bathroom.

Blink. Blink. Blink "What I didn't look like this when I was younger" the girl in the mirror had long soft rose hair that reached to her knees large green eyes thick black lashes a heart shaped face. She had creamy soft skin a waist-that's a first- she had smooth sexy legs and-"what the I definitely didn't have these when I was younger" she was wearing a hot pink tank top and her breasts were _just there._ They were at least a B++ almost a C-cup and that was without a bra. All in all she was beautiful.

"Omg I think I just died and went to heaven. Heh I must have gotten a new chance in life. Uh what date is it?-OMG today is the academy test oh god oh god I'm going to be late!"

She jumped in the shower after she was done she put on white panties with dog paws on the front, her new maroon shorts, black short short school skirt then she snuck into her moms bedroom and took a white simple bra and wore a maroon t-shirt and over it a black jacket and black gloves . The jacket now hid her curves. And she was out.

-…-

"…okay Haruno Sakura next.."

She walked in the room and made two perfect shadow clones and a henge of the Hokage.

"You pass come here and collect your leaf forehead protector"

"Thank you" she took her head band and tied it around her neck like Hinata does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Look at him he's the only one that didn't pass the test"

"Humph a monster like him doesn't deserve to be a ninja of this village"

Sakura watched sadly at Naruto who was sitting on a swing in the tree. She slowly walked over to him ignoring the people that were pointing at her and murmuring.

"Hey"

Naruto slowly looked up at Sakura and then looked down again "What do you want?"

She sat down in front of him "I just wanted to ask you do you want to be friends?"

Naruto was stunned what a girl pretty like this would be doing here wanting to be friends with someone like him. "W-why?"

"Well it's not like I have any friends either"

"How? Why?" he asked surprised

"Well I doubt anyone would want to be friends with a freak that has pink hair" she sadly looked down remembering her childhood.

"What are you kidding me you're beautiful" he said standing up with a blush adoring his face.

Sakura just realized how adorable Naruto was when he was a kid."Thank you. I'm Haruno Sakura by the way."

"O-oh I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the Hokage one day believe it" he yelled energetically.

"-giggle- than let us make a promise" she said getting up and holding out her pinky.

"What promise?" Naruto asked confused.

"That one day you shall become the best kage the world has ever seen." She said with a warm smile.

Narutos smile stretched across his face. He took hold of Sakura's pinky with his own "Yeah lets"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Btw Naruto got his head band so this is tomorrow when they get sorted into teams.)

"…team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto…"

-…-

"Yes" screamed Sakura

"Yes" screamed Naruto

"We're in the same team" said Sakura with a smile

They were in the classroom waiting for their sensei to come. Sasuke was sitting in one of the seats in the second row. Sakura was sitting on the teachers table playing with her hair. Naruto was setting up his prank.

"Do you honestly think a grown jounin's going to fall for that?" Sasuke asked getting up from his seat and walking over to where Sakura was sitting to get a better aspect of what Narutos been doing.

"Yes" both Sakura and Naruto answered.

Sasuke just offered them a blank face. Then the door opened and the chalkboard cleaner fell on the young jounins head.

Sakura and Naruto high fived and then cracked up laughing. All that went thru Sasukes head was _"He's a jounin?"_

"Hmm my first impression of you is …. I hate you"

"….."

"…."

".."

"Come to the roof"-poff-

"-sigh- c'mon people move it move it move it" Sakura said in a military voice.

"Ay ay sir" both Naruto and Sakura bolted up the stairs to the roof leaving Sasuke.

He shook his head at his teammate's antics and slowly walked up the stairs.

-…-

"Okay now that we're all here let's get to know each other tell our names likes dislikes hobbies dreams.." said their sensei.

"Why don't you start sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm okay…my name is Hatake Kakashi…..I like many things and I also dislike many things my hobbies are none of your business and my dreams..I don't have any"

"…"

"….."

"-giggle- your funny sensei" Sakura said cocking her head to the side cutely.

Kakashis only visible eye made an upside U. an obvious sign that he was smiling. "Okay your turn blondie"

" humph my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like many things like ramen, Sakura-chan, ramen, training, I dislike waiting 3 minutes for ramen to be done I also dislike bullies and bees –shudder- my hobbies are training, eating ramen, hanging out with Sakura-chan and my dream is to one day be the best Hokage ever. Believe it."

"Hmm okay you next"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and my dislikes are none of your business…. my hobbies are training an my dream .. well I wouldn't call it a dream rather an ambition to kill a certain someone."

Naruto _"scary"_

"Ok-ay then you're next pinky"

"Umm Haruno Sakura. Umm my likes are training, hanging out with Naruto and doing pranks also having ramen eating contests with Naruto, listening to music, playing my guitar, annoying Ino-pig. Umm my dislikes are girls that spend toooooo much time in front of their mirror, people that are mean to Naruto and spicy food. Umm my hobbies are training shopping for weapons and clothes -of course- learning new healing techniques..Umm my dreams well my dream is to become strong so I can protect my teammates and others dear to me."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Meet me at the training grounds 7 tomorrow at 5 and don't eat breakfast"

"Hai" –poff-

"Well that was interesting" said Sakura

"Yeah you don't say" Naruto said still looking at the spot that was occupied by their sensei moments ago.

"hey Sasuke ya wanna go catch some ramen with me and Naruto?"

"Hn"

"I'm taking that as a yes c'mon" she said grabbing both males by their hands and dragging them to the ramen stand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That evening Sakura got home she laid on her bed deep in thought _"Oh man this is killing me I have to pretend to be weak like I was before. Ugh and I have to hide my chakra to.(AN: Sakura's chakra reserves in the future are as big as Kyuubis.) -sigh- this is so troublesome. Hehe I'm sounding like Shikamaru and I like it heh. -yawn- man I'm tired." _And with that she got up and changed into her pajamas and jumped in her bed.

-…-

"Oh god it's too early to be getting up" moaned Sakura sleepily. She had her hair up in a ponytail.

"I know" Sasuke said

"-giggle- "

"What?"

"oh nothing n-nothing j-just thinking about err ….err w-when is Naruto coming yeah that's it heehe"

Sasuke walked in front of her and narrowed his eyes at her "Haruno?"

"Hmm?"

"Has anyone ever told you what a bad liar you are?"

"….noo…why?"

Blank look "What was so funny hmm?"

"A-ah heh-e umm I-I j-just taught h-how ad-adorable you are w-w-hen you are s-sleepy heh-hehe" Sakura smiled a weak smile and had a blush adoring her cheeks.

"Oh really now?" he walked a hairs breath away their noses almost touching. He put his hands on the railings of the bridge behind her trapping her.

"N-now now Sasuke w-what are you doing?"

"What am I doing Sakura-_chan?_" he breathed in her ear making her shiver. That made him smirk. Then he stepped away. Her face was flushed and her hands were dangling on her sides. He smirked at her again which made her compose herself.

"Hey guys –puff puff- sorry I'm late" said a panting Naruto.

"No no its fine Naruto besides Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet" Sakura said

"Yeah you're right" said Naruto sitting on the railing of the bridge.

-…-

(Okay people I am going to skip to the day when Kakashi tells them about the chunnin exams)

"So boss is this your girlfriend?" asked Konohamuru.

"She's so pretty" added Moegi.

"Eh? Sakura-chan no no no nononononono Sakura-chan's like my little sister"

"-giggle- why thank you Moegi-chan"

"You're welcome onee-chan"

"Awe how adorable I always wanted to be called big sister" Sakura said looking at Moegi.

"Hehe catch you're it" Konohamuru slapped Naruto. They all started running in the same direction from Naruto that was acting like a big monster with claws.

"Rawrr I shall get you little oafs rawwwwwrrr"

"-giggle- you shall not take us alive –insert battle cry here- come my minions we must hurry come" Sakura said in a strong voice acting like some kind of an ancient warrior.

They were so caught in their game when they rounded the corner they ran straight into two people.

"Ow what the fuck- well would ya look at that Temari, the brats' going to get it" he grabbed Konohamuru by his scarf and picked him up.

"Kankuro come on you know he doesn't like to wait "replied a sandy blonde girl with four spiky ponytails.

"Hey let go of Konohamuru right now" screamed Naruto.

"now why-who the fuck-Oy pretty boy get down here" Kankuro screamed at Sasuke as he dropped Konohamuru.

Sasuke jumped down next to Naruto and Sakura "Hn."

"Oy-ha Sasuke" Sakura winked at him.

Kankuro gotten angry because they were ignoring him pulled the puppet of his back.

"Kankuro you're not going to use 'it' are you?"

"Temari Kankuro"

"G-Gaara"

"You are a disgrace to our village" both Temari and Kankuro looked down

Gaara turned to team 7 and looked at Sasuke. "You. What's your name?"

"It's polite to first say your name than ask for someone else's"

"Hn. Sabaku no Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"And I am Uzumaki Naruto"

"….." Kankurou

"….."Temari

"…"Sasuke

".."Gaara

"-giggle- Haruno Sakura it's a pleasure to meet you Gaara-san and umm you two Temari-san and Kankuro-san right?" asked Sakura while looking at them with those big green eyes.

"Yeah it is" Temari said with a smirk

"Anyways what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"The chunnin exams" and with that they left

"Oh…what the hell are chunnin exams" asked Naruto yet again

" Uhh Naruto chunnin ex-" she was cut off by Sasuke.

"-it's just another ninja rank"

"Oh okay hey lets go ask Kakashi why he didn't tell us anything about this" and so they left.

-…-

…."now remember come tomorrow and bring these but only if you're sure you can do it. Okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai"

"Good now I'll leave you to get prepared for tomorrow" –poff-

"-giggle- well see you tomorrow guys at the chunnin exams" Sakura said smiling softly at her two boys.

"Yeah. Man I'm beat I swear I'm going to bed" Naruto said tiredly while rubbing his eyes.

"Hn. See you tomorrow. Don't be late." Sasuke said walking away.

"Uhh well I'll be walking around for awhile then I'll go home. Bye Naruto." Sakura said giving Naruto a hug and walking in the direction of the village.

-…-

"-oomph- itai" Sakura said as she fell on her bottom.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't see you there" Kiba said holding out his hand to Sakura.

"Nah its fine I wasn't looking either" Sakura said with a blush adoring her cheeks.

Kiba looked at Sakura up and down which only succeeded in making her blush even more.

He smiled a wolfish grin and said. " Inzuka Kiba it's a pleasure to meet you..?"

"O-oh _gomen_ Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sa-ku-ra." Kiba said winking at her.

"U-uh it's nice to meet you to Kiba." Still blushing

"well it was nice talking to ya Sa-ku-ra but I got to go pick up Akamaru."

"Akamaru? Is that your pet?" Sakura asked innocently

Kiba laughed at her "No Akamaru is my ninja dog, my partner, my best friend" he finished with a smile.

"Oh oh can I meet him please oh please" Sakura asked using the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Uuhh yeah sure c'mon" he said turning his head to the side so Sakura wouldn't see his blush.

"_God she's hot and so pretty" _Kiba thought in his head as he sneaked glances at the pink haired heroine beside him.

Sakura was looking straight ahead. Her long pink hair was dancing around her with the evening breeze; she also had an elegant walk.

"Uh um we're here." Kiba said as they stopped in front of the vets owned by the Inzukas.

"Well shall we go in?" Sakura asked coking her head to the side.

"Heh yeah. By the way I never thought that a girl like you would like dogs" Kiba said opening the door for Sakura "after you" he winked at her.

Sakura laughed softly than raised her eyebrows "A girl like _me_?"

"Well you know you're pretty and a lot of pretty girls hate dogs saying like there so _smelly_ and _gross _" Kiba said the last part trying to imitate a girls voice.

"Hehe well I my dear friend am not like other girls" Sakura said winking at him

"Mhmm I can see that" Kiba said sweetly

Sakura smiled softly at him. She spent that evening with Kiba and Akamaru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh god I swear I can live without anything but without a shower..newer." Sakura said as she wrapped herself in a towel. She walked downstairs to her kitchen still in a towel and took an apple. She slowly walked to the living room and sat on the black comfy couch and started thinking about everything that happened so far_ "Oh god I've been cutting myself everyday and destroyed trees just so I could practice my med jutsus thank god I haven't gotten rusty or else I would have killed myself. Plus I've been practicing my genjutsu taijutsu and kenjutsu and I'm still good at them. –sigh- pretending is harder than I thought." _Just as she finished her apple the door to her house opened and Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

"Oy Sakura-chan we came to pick you up….." Naruto

Sasuke and Naruto both got a nosebleed when they saw Sakura on the couch in nothing but a towel. Of course they didn't know she had curves but they certainly knew now.

"…..eeeeeeeeeeeeep" she quickly ran to her room and got ready. When she was done she walked down to where Naruto and Sasuke were. "-cough- c'mon lets go"

"Hn. Yeah lets go."

-…-

"… let us thru!"

"Yeah"

"Hahaha do you hear that the little kids want to go thru." Said the man blocking the door.

"Haha why don't you kids come back when you can actually put a scratch on us" the other one said as he pushed both Lee and Tenten down. Team 7 walked in front of them.

"Pff you're kidding right? You really think you're going to fool somebody with this weak genjutsu? Hah you crack me up." Sakura said undoing the genjutsu "C'mon boys let's go." And with that said she grabbed their hands (again) and pulled them (again).

-…-

(Okay I'm going to skip the fight with Lee and Sasuke) 

"Man Sasgay you suck" Naruto said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh shut up worm" Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

"Oh will you both shut up you're giving me a migraine."

"…"

"…"

"Thank you" –poff-

"Ah I see all three of you are here" Kakashi said looking at each of them. Naruto was like always, Sasuke was angry and Sakura was like always only she had her hair up in a ponytail and her forehead protector was on her forehead.

"Yeah what did you think Kakashi-sensei that we wouldn't come?" asked Naruto.

"Trust me the taught never even crossed my mind" Kakashi said as he opened the door for them "I want you guys good luck" –poff-

-…-

"SASUKE-KUN" Ino screamed as she glomped poor Sasuke.

"Oy Ino-pig don't kill our Sasuke will you?" Sakura said nonchalantly to Ino.

"what was that forehead?" Ino said with a vein popping on her forehead.

"Tch. Ino she doesn't look like a forehead to me. Troublesome." The sleepy voice belonging to our lazy genius Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura blushed at his comment and looked down "Umm thank you Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru "it's nothing" he said with a little blush –microscopic- on his face. Both Ino and Sasuke were gritting their teeth.

"Heh heh heh OY LISTEN TO ME I WILL BEAT YOU ALL BECOUSE I'M UZUM-oomph-" Naruto vas cut of suddenly by Inos and Sakuras hands.

Ino sweat dropped at how everyone was looking at them "uh err don't pay any attention to this knucklehead here hehehe" she laughed nervously.

Sakura looked at her ex-best friend and smiled softly.

"What are you smiling at" Ino asked hotly.

"Oh nothing I just miss the days we used to be best friends" Sakura smiled softly at Ino who just looked dumbfound.

"Are you feeling okay Sakura?" Ino asked her wile narrowing her eyes looking her up and down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sakura was currently drawing a wolfs head on her sheet for the written chunnin exam. _"Man this is soOoOoOoO borinnnnng. –sigh- " _she thought as she leaned back in her chair.

-….-

"okay maggots I want you to follow me to the forest of death got it. Now move move move" Anko yelled at the poor unfortunate students closest to her.

-….-

"now listen up maggots I want you all to come here and sign your name on this paper. This only proves that I am not responsible for your death. _If it comes to that_. So come on we don't have all day."

One by one they signed the paper thinking about the next test.

"Okay when I give you the signal you will proceed get it? Got it? Good. Remember heaven and earth scroll. Now **PROCEED.**" The teams proceeded thru different gates to the forest of death.

"Good luck brats" Anko said as she popped another sweet dumpling in her mouth squealing at its taste.

-…-

"_In the forest of death we'll meet Orochimaru. Shit. I won't let him bite Sasuke I'll keep Sasuke in Konoha this time we'll stay as a team. It's a promise."_ Sakura taught as she sped thru the trees with her two teammates. When they stopped to eat Sakura looked Naruto and Sasuke seriously. "Guys…."

"Yeah Sakura-chan what is it?" asked Naruto. 

Sasuke just looked at her to show he was listening.

Sakura looked down at her feet and whispered softly "I want you guys to promise me that…that we will stay a team for ever no matter what and…and that we will support and help each other with everything no matter what it is" she finished looking with determination in her eyes.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked taken aback.

Naruto was first to recover as he showed his hundred watt grin "I promise"

Sasuke looked to his right than closed his eyes. Both Sakuras and Narutos faces fell at that.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to them and opened his eyes. "I promise"

Both Sakura and Naruto were awe struck. This time Sakura quickly recovered and pulled the three of them in a hug. "Oh guys I love you so much I don't know what I would have done without you" she said feeling happy that both of them returned the hug. Letting them go she said"well let's get food shall we?"

"I'll get the wood" screamed Naruto.

"I'll get the fish" said Sasuke.

"Wait guys what if someone sneaks in the camp pretending to be one of us"

"Hmm yeah you're right" Sasuke said deep in thought.

"Hey hey I know what about a password" Naruto said felling smart.

"That's not a bad idea" said Sakura even though she knew what was gonna happen.

"How about …" after Sasuke told them the password they left to do their jobs.

-…-

Sasuke and Sakura were both sitting on an old log waiting for Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hn?" he played with a strand of her hair.

"Do you want to visit other villages" she asked looking at his hand that was playing with her ponytailed hair.

Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why"

Sakura looked at him" to become stronger to learn new jutsus to become a strong shinobi" she said with a smile.

Sasuke just stared at her than smiled "sure"

"Hey guys I'm back" 'Naruto' yelled.

"Tell us the password" Sasuke said calmly

'Naruto' told the password and both Sasuke and Sakura threw a kunai at him. "Hey guys! What's the big idea I told you the password"

"That's the point" Sakura said with a smirk

"The real Naruto wouldn't have been able to remember such a long password" Sasuke said

"So yeah do your homework next time" Sakura finished and took a fighting stance.

"Hmph you are a lot ssssmarter than I expected oh well I came here for you Ssssssasssssuke-kun." He said as he turned to Orochimaru.

"Are you CRAZY you pedophilic-child-molester what's the matter with you?" Sakura screamed at him _"Heh now that I'm not afraid of him I can do anything I want heh this'll be fun"_ she finished the thought with a smirk. Sasuke just shoot her a look that clearly said 'wtf' Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"You disssssressssspectful brat I will kill you firssst" Orochimaru said with a sneer

"Oh look my legs are shaking" Sakura said with an obviously fake scared voice. Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and jumped up in the trees.

"Wtf Sakura what's wrong with you" Sasuke said getting angry

"Nothing I swear I had breakfast this morning I swear-mhmmph" Sakura was disabled from further talking by Sasukes hand (lol)

-…-

As Orochimaru head shot out to bite Sasuke Sakura jumped in front of him and punched Orochimaru with a chakra enhanced fist. Orochimaru didn't expect that and went flying thru several trees. Sasuke slowly fell to his knees and passed out from chakra exhaustion. Sakura quickly picked him up and took them and Naruto to a safe place like in the past.

-…-

She healed all of their injuries and she still had enough chakra for the battle soon to come._"-sigh- at least Sasuke hasn't been bitten"_ she thought bitterly remembering her past. She shot a kunai at a squirrel with an exploding tag killing it and triggering the small explosion. As the smoke cleared she looked at the three figures that appeared.

She slowly stood up as she heard the girl start to talk "Yeah yeah I know who you are. Kin Dosu and Zaku right? (right?)" Sakura said yawning

"Hn. Stupid girl you should run while you still have the chance" Kin said flipping her hair across her shoulder.

"Oh what ever I'm not letting you lowlifes touch my teammates" Sakura said with a snarl

"Ohoho would you look at that the little girl has spunk hehe too bad. Yo Zaku I say we make her watch as we kill her teammates" Dosu said

"I like the idea boss" Zaku said looking at Sakura hungrily. But none of them knew they were being watched by Ino Shikamaru and Choji from a bush and Lee Tenten and Neji from a tree.

Sakura disgusted charged at Zaku. Zaku seeing her charge at him raised his arms and opened them at her letting strong air blow at her carrying everything in its path. Sakura expecting this disappeared and appeared behind him punching him in his back sending him flying thru a tree.

No one expected this. The six other Konoha genin looked awestruck at the pink haired heroine glaring at Dosu and Kin. Kin glared at Sakura and charged with a kunai in her hand attacking Sakura side stepped her. Looking at Kin she grabbed the hand which held a kunai and twisting it behind Kins back making her drop the kunai. She stabbed Kins pressure point on the neck making her pass out. She calmly looked at Dosu.

"You know Dosu I'll give you a chance to pick your fallen comrades and leave or I'll have to beat the living day lights out of you"

Dosu first looked at her than at Kin than at Zaku than back at her "Fine we'll leave here is our scroll" he said throwing the scroll at her. Picking Zaku and Kin up than disappearing. Sakura sighed heavily than just threw herself at the ground screaming **"Naruto Sasuke YOU STUPID IDIOTS DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE HUH? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO TAMWORK?"** the four genin looked at her weirdly. Ino and Neji both narrowed their eyes at her.

"Jeez Sakura do you mind keeping it down my head hurts" Sasuke said mumbling about girls being to dramatic or something.

"SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY WHAT HAPPENED DID THAT SNAKE GUY HURT YOU? Naruto said worriedly looking at his little sister. Sasuke both stood up walking over to them and looking at her.

"No no don't worry guys he's gone" Sakura said reassuring them. Suddenly Ino Shikamaru and Choji walked out of the bushes. Ino latched herself onto Sasuke telling him how some ninjas were trying to kill him and confessing her love to him. Naruto and Choji looked at them weirdly. Shikamaru just stood in front of Sakura with his hands in his pockets. Then suddenly three new figures appeared next to them with Lee and Tenten telling Naruto and Sasuke what they saw. Neji stood next to Shikamaru with his hands folded across his chest.

"How long..?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"From the beginning" answered Shikamaru.

"Oh" Sakura said looking at the sky absentmindedly

"So Haruno you mind explaining where you learned that?" said Neji looking her straight in the eye. Every ones attention was on them now.

Sakura already taught what she's going to say if someone saw her using her strength. "Ah of course Neji-san. I learned that when I was 5 when my parents abandoned me in the forest saying they don't want a freak as their child. After all you know what they say Mother Nature is the best mentor. When I was six almost seven the Haruno couple found me and took me in as their child." Sakura smiled at them. They were shocked no one knew what happened to Sakura. _"at least it wasn't all a lie the part about the couple finding me was the truth I never knew my father or mother"_ Sakura thought bitterly "but hey I'm happy I've got the best team ever" both she and Naruto cheered.

"Hn. Come on guys let's go finish this because I see that thanks to someone we have both scrolls." Sasuke said smirking

Sakura and Naruto high fived and then speed after Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They arrived at their destination and gave their scrolls to the jounin.

"Man I'm beat" Sakura said

Naruto looked at her and smiled softly "Hey Sakura-chan"

She turned towards him "Nani Naru-kun?"

"Thanks for healing us back there" he finished by giving her a hug.

"Oh it's nothing Naru-kun" she said smiling.

"Hey guys I'm going to talk to the other teams c ya" with that Naruto walked away. Sakura and Sasuke sat down on the floor leaning on the wall. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke and fell asleep the events before catching up to her. Sasuke just sighed and moved them both to a more comfortable position so that Sasuke was leaning against the wall and Sakura was sitting between his legs leaning her back to him.

-….-

"Sakura wake up" Sasuke said slightly nudging his pink haired teammate.

Sakura woke up hearing Sasuke call her. She slowly stood up and looked around her the other teams have all gathered. It was now time for another test where she will be fighting her best friend Ino. They all gathered around the arena waiting for their turn.

-….-

It was now Ino's and Sakura's battle. They both walked down to the arena.

"…start" Hayate said as the match began.

Both Ino and Sakura charged at each other. Ino threw three kunais at Sakura who easily dodged them throwing three shurikens of her own. Sakura decided she's gonna play for awhile with Ino. Ino deflected Sakuras shurikens with her kunai charging at her trying for close hand-to-hand combat. Sakura easily dodged Inos attacks.

Kakashi watched his student as she played with Ino. She was trying to piss her friend off and it was working.

Ino screamed in rage seeing Sakura just stand there and smirk at her. She took a kunai and cut her hair off throwing it across the floor to Sakura. Sakura seeing this only turned her smirk to a full blown grin.

"See forehead girl I don't care about my looks I am stronger than you will ever be" Ino said from the other side of the arena. The only thing she received was a laugh from Sakura. "That's it I'm gonna take over your body and give up in your name" Ino said performing hand sings. Sakura just rolled her eyes and started walking towards Ino slowly. "Mind jutsu" Sakura stopped in her tracks "Sorry Sakura-chan but I had to make sure that you wouldn't move in the last minute, can't afford mistakes at the end now can we?" Ino said now performing the right hand sings "Mind jutsu" she slid slowly to the floor as Sakura stood in the middle of the arena.

-….-

In Sakuras mind

"Hey Ino-pig" Sakura said to Ino as she floated in her mind.

"W-what S-sakura how?" Ino asked as she looked at Sakura who was floating in front of her like she had no worries at all. "That's it I must have screwed up my technique" she said as she grabbed her head.

"Ino darling I don't like intruders in my mind so you better get out because I control my mind…and trust me Ino you don't want me to throw you in my worst nightmare." Sakura said looking down at Ino just daring her to say something.

Ino realized that she was to low on chakra so she quickly dispelled the jutsu.

-….-

Everyone looked at them no one made a move and then suddenly they saw Inos chakra return to her body. She slowly stood up facing Sakura who was standing calmly in the middle. She balled up her fist and charged at Sakura.

Sakura seeing Ino charge at her side stepped and pressed a pressure point on her neck making her pass out. She caught Ino before she fell to the ground.

"Haruno Sakura is the winner of this match" Hayate said.

Sakura picked up Ino carrying her brides style up to her teammates. Her team Ino's team and Gai's team gathered around Ino and Sakura. She healed Ino and went to the bathroom just so she could escape from the questions of other teams.

When she was back she realized that the fight with Lee and Gaara was already over.

-….-

Everyone was going back to their homes to either deliver good or bad news to their families. Sakura just walked to her house absentmindedly. _'Okay so I'll be fighting Kankuro next month. Oh god I hate hiding my abilities I don't know how long will I be able to hide them. oh and only a month away from the war. Hmm someone must really hate me up there." _

-….-

She stared at herself in the mirror as she stood there in a towel. She sighed again and wore her long sleeved black pajamas. When she entered her now dark room she laid down and closed her eyes falling asleep.

-….-

The next month went thru quickly it was now time for the final exams.

They all stood at the arena. The battles went quickly it was now Sasuke VS. Gaara. The battle was going smoothly until Shukaku decided to come out. Sakura Naruto and Shikamaru followed Gaara and Sasuke to the forest.

"SASUKE WATCH OUT" Naruto said

Sakura quickly appeared in front of Sasuke holding a katana in her hands she cut thru Gaaras sand but another wave of sand pinned her to the tree.

-….-

"No don't come any closer" Gaara said as Naruto slowly dragged himself over stopping when he hard Gaara. "Why, why do you protect them"

"Because they are my important people and they give me the strength to go thru life and fight for them. Because they….accept me and besides our sensei taught us that 'those who brake rules are scum but those who betray their friends are worst than scum'" Naruto said with a few tears going down his face. Sakura and Sasuke appeared next to them.

"Hey guys having a nice chat?" asked Sakura plopping down next to Gaaras head. "Wow man remained me not to get on your bad side. Ugh you sure can throw a punch" Sakura said massaging her shoulders. Gaara just looked at her like she grown two heads "What? We're friends now right Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Duh do ya think I went thru all this so we could hate each other pff" Naruto said with his face in the dirt.

"Hn."

"And that my dear redheaded friend means yes in Uchiha language" Sakura said smirking at Gaara.

Gaara just looked at them like they were crazy. How can they act so carefree after what he just did. Temari and Kankurou jumped down and took Gaara.

"We don't want to fight you" Temari said as she picked Gaara up.

"Yeah fuhh trust me neither do we" Sakura said as she laid down on the dirt path. Temari and Kankuro just gave her disbelieving looks than jumped in the trees.

"Okay which one of you is carrying me to the hospital? I'm beat." Naruto said looking at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored him and plopped down next to Naruto and Sakura slowly crawled to them.

"I have a better idea. How about we just lay down here and wait until someone comes by?" Sakura said glaring at the poor poor unfortunate, uncomfortable ground.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm in." Naruto said bringing his head to Sakuras lap and closing his eyes.

"Hn."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakura stared blankly at the big Konoha Gate. They were currently coming back from a successful mission in Tea Country. Idate won the race and the Wasabi family is happy. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Ibiki slowly made their way into the village when the green gates opened.

Sasuke was hurt. Naruto was energetic as ever. Sakura was exhausted _'Pretending to be weak is much, much harder than I taught. I don't know how much I'll be able to do this'._ She taught about going out of the village for awhile with her 'parents' and then come back strong. _'Yeah that's it I'll go for about two weeks with my parents then I'll make up a story about someone wants to train and instead of going with my imaginary friend I'll spend time training on my own'_ Sakura taught with a grin on her face. Than her face fell _'Oh damn I promised Sasuke that we were gonna 'visit the world to learn other techniques' and stuff'_ her sour mood returned.

Ibiki just watched the exchange of emotions on the girl's face with amusement on his own.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and blushed. _'Gosh Sakura-chan is so pretty.' _he taught looking at the pout that made itself on her face. He took in a deep breath and swallowed. "Sakura-chan!" he called waiting for her to look at him when she did he continued "W-will you go out with m- " he was cut off when Sasuke tripped him sending Naruto face first in the mud. "Oy what the hell? Teme why did you do that for?" Naruto said waiving his fist in the air.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's oh-so-smart reply.

Sakura just blinked at them than bid her goodbye and ran over the roofs to her house.

Naruto just grumbled how it was Teme's (AKA Sasuke's) fault he didn't go on a date with Sakura tonight. Sasuke just smirked and disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night Sakura was strolling down the dirt path thru the park. She looked over the hill where she felt Shikamaru's chakra.

When she got there he was lying on the soft grass in his chunnin outfit gazing at the stars. She just nodded her head in greeting when Shikamaru looked over her and sat next to him.

When Shikamaru looked over to the girl she nodded her head in greeting to him and sat down next to his head. This was the first time that he would observe her from up close. Sure they talked and all but he never observed her. She was very pretty that was for sure. Her long hair was let down and it pooled around her on the grass. Her emerald eyes shined as she tilted her head to the star filled sky. Her pale skin glowed under the moon making her even more breath taking. She wore a green halter top, above the knee dress. It showed a little of her breasts but not much –just enough-. Her feet were also adorned with ballet like green shoes that tied just under her knee. Shikamaru blushed and turned his head to the sky again.

Sakura decided after a few minutes to lie down next to him. Unfortunately they both fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikaku was just going home when he felt the familiar chakra signature of his son. He slowly walked up the hill and saw Shikamaru and some other _pretty_ girl snuggled together asleep. He just shook his head and picked them both up.

-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-

When Sakura woke up the next morning she realized three things. One: she was not in her room Two: she is sharing a bed with someone and Three: there were two more chakra signatures in the house.

Sakura observed the room it was plain a two poster blue and white bed in the middle, a desk, a chair, a closet and a nightstand on each side of the sky like bed. The floor was covered in a white fluffy carpet, the walls were white except the ceiling was blue with clouds painted on it.

Then finally she turned her head to the sleeping body next to her. The realization dawned on her _'Duh who else would have a room that looks like a part of the sky' _she taught looking at Shikamaru who was starting to wake up.

Shikamaru just stared at her than closed his eyes. "My dad must have brought us here when we fell asleep." He murmured in the white pillow. "Now go back to sleep it's too early." He said again yawning.

Sakura just shook her head and snuggled deeper in the covers giggling at Shikamaru who just shook his head at her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After having breakfast at Shikamaru's she went home to change. She and Sasuke were gonna have a talk in a few hours about their trip around the nations.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-

After talking with each other over a pleasant meal in a nearby restaurant Sasuke and Sakura went to the Hokage's office getting the scrolls and documents for travelling thru the nations. Tsunade gave them those things wishing them a good luck on their trip. They were about to leave in two days so they both called up the rookie nine, Gai's team and the sand siblings to the training grounds 7 so they could say goodbye.

The goodbyes were sad and to say the least eventful. Both Sasuke and Sakura got a lot of presents and the same with Naruto. He was also leaving to train seeing as how he was the Akatsuki's target. Departing out of the Village Hidden In The Leaves their new journey awaited for them.

**Okay guys the next chap won't be so soon just so you know.**

**Tell me did you like it?**

**Please Read and Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It's been four years. Sasuke and Sakura were currently both seventeen years old. Sakura was the same as she was in the future/past except her clothes (Her clothes are like Yuroichis from Bleach when she was still a shinigami). Sasuke looks exactly like when he was sixteen in the future/past except he didn't wear the sound outfit. He wore a simple black wife beater and black ninja pants with black ninja shoes.

They were currently on their way home to Konoha.

They first started with the former Uzu no Kuni (Land of Eddies or State of the Vortex). They met an old man who taught them the fuinjutsu from the former country Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides). The village was destroyed because the shinobi had renowned their fuinjutsu to the intimidating points. The fuinjutsu is jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra and other things into an object. In more than two months they were taught everything the elder man knew.

The next stop was in Takumi no Sato (Village of Artisans) there they were taught in fighting with weapons and how to make them.

In Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) they were taught wind release technique, the puppet technique and the cloth binding technique.

In Amekagure no Sato (village Hidden in the Rain) they were taught in genjutsu and assassination techniques.

They were taught about diplomacy in Kusakagure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Grass).

In Takigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Waterfall) they were taught water techniques.

In Iwakagure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Rocks) they were taught earth release jutsu.

In Kumogakure no Sato (Village hidden in the Clouds) they were trained in the arts of lightning release and swords.

In Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist) they were taught in the art of water release.

Sakura repeated everything in her head out of boredom. Sure she didn't hold back anymore and she was still stronger than Sasuke-because she has more chakra affinities- but that was only because she knew of what disaster was coming their way and that drove her harder.

Sasuke looked over at his female companion seeing her blank expression he just turned ahead and picked up his pace to Konoha.

**And in the next chapters you will see the return of Sasuke and Sakura, the battles, the war, the love, romance, death, friends, family and much much more…**

**Now the question is: CAN YOU WAIT?**

**Read & Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ah. The Konoha gates were so close. The two ninjas went past the security unseen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the Hokage tower five ninjas and one kage stood.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, cursing up a storm in her head as she looked at the five ninjas in front of her.

Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, Sai, Karin.

Since Sakura and Sasuke weren't there when Naruto returned at fifteen years of age she gave him new members. It sounded like a pretty good idea then, but now it-her taught was interrupted with a high pitched scream coming from Naruto.

"Naruto I swear if you do not shut up I will personally make that happen. Got it?" the blonde Hokage hissed like a snake glaring daggers of doom towards the boy.

"But Tsunade-baa what are we doing here it's too early!" Naruto wailed.

"Naruto-kun you need to calm down." The brown haired male said with a sweat drop seeing Tsunade shake her fist.

"Now the reason I called you all here is because we are expecting some very important guests." Tsunade paused to observe their faces. Kakashi was bored. Naruto was ecstatic. Yamato was interested. Sai had a blank face and Karin was looking at Sai with hearts in her eyes. She shook her head and continued "They have traveled across the five great nations learning different techniques and fighting styles. They are originally from Konoha and they were originally from the all so famous 'Rookie nine'." By the end of the sentence Tsunade was wearing a smug smirk and both Kakashis and Narutos eyes were wide as saucers.

Narutos eyes turned back to normal and then he just stared curiously at Tsunade. Before he could open his mouth he was hit with an empty sake bottle in the head. Courtesy of Tsunade herself.

"I know that you believe you understand what you think I said, but I'm not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant." She said shaking her head and humphing. Naruto recovering from the hit just shot her a dirty look.

Knock-knock

"….."

"….."

"…come in dolls." The Hokage said singing.

The said _dolls_ broke down the door and jumped over to the Hokages desk and started yelling at each other.

Naruto and Kakashi gaped at the strangers. The other three just watched curiously at the five people.

"Oi, didn't I tell you not to call me doll, pinky, Saku-chan or any of your pet names?" the pink haired heroine yelled at her Hokage who only smirked at her and looked behind the two seventeen year olds. Both Sasuke and Sakura froze and slowly started turning around. _Started _ was the key word, they weren't even half way when they were enveloped in a big, warm, strong bear hug.

The three of them started laughing. Naruto was hugging them both and telling them about how much he and Kakashi missed them. In the middle of the story Kakashi joined them and patted Sasuke on the head and Sakura hugged him. After they heard coughing behind them they all turned to look at the source.

'_So these are our replacements eh? This should be fun.'_

**A/N: sorry the chapters are short but with a little free time i have this is the longest i can do. again i am so sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sakura smiled wickedly at their replacements.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Karin looked over the table they were currently seated. Her gaze settled on the pink haired beauty. She looked at her long pink hair, her gorgeous body and her perfect face. Karin was angry, no she was more than angry she was furious. How dare she sit next to Sasuke-kun, how dare she just waltz in Konoha and make everyone look at her like she was some sort of goddess.

"_She is nothing. She is a freak. I mean who has pink hair. Hello?"_ Karin kept saying those things to herself over and over like a broken record, while she repeatedly stabbed her food.

Sai stared at Sakura with a blank face. His eyes traced and memorized her every curve, but what made him stop were her eerie forest green eyes. They were simply beautiful.

Sakura felt someone looking at her, she noticed that one was Karin and the other Sai. She met Sai's eyes and smiled at him making him looked confused.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and gave her a smirk when she pouted at him. He threw his right arm across her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head.

They all looked at Karin when they heard a snap. Her chopsticks were broken in half and her face was red. She grit her teeth and asked for another pair with a sickly sweet smile. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto grinned at her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

After finishing their breakfast in the new restaurant in Konoha Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto made their way toward Narutos apartment. They were staying there for the time being not wanting to go back to their homes just yet.

Sakura stepped inside and the first thing that met her was the mother of all messy houses. She sighed and stepped inside followed by a disgusted Sasuke and a sheepish Naruto.

Sakura turned on her heel making the boys stumble back a bit. After the years with Sakura Sasuke became a different person. All in all he didn't have a stick shoved up his ass the size of Hyuuga's compounds.

She looked over them both than started walking towards them making them walk out the door. "Sorry gentlemen but you can come back in four hours when I'm done with the house-cleaning." And with that she shut the door in their faces.

Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of the door for a few seconds before realizing they have been throw out. Sasuke scowled and started walking to the training grounds with Naruto tagging along.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura took in a deep breath as she jumped to work on cleaning the house.

**I finally wrote another chapter of this story yet I do realize it is small I still can't write bigger chapters. **

**I have a lot of work to do and things to study to finish my high school (which I just started by the way) so I can become a nurse/ doctor (I'll decide by time).**

**Plus my mom is being a pain and threatening me that we won't have internet anymore (my ass the woman spends her every evening on the internet reading God-knows-what -.-). Something about not studying or something. **

**Anyways I'll still try and write more chapters while she's at work or something.**

**I'll figure it out. X3**

**Read and Review! **


	13. Not a chapter Vote!

**Heyy guys this is not a chapter so yeah. **

**I need your help.**

**Who do you think Sakura should end up with?**

**Harem?**

**Sasuke?**

**Naruto?**

**Kakashi?**

**Sai?**

**Gaara?**

**Neji?**

**Shikamaru?**

**Pain/Pein/Nagato?**

**Itachi?**

**Kisame?**

**Hidan?**

**Kakuzu?**

**Deidara?**

**Sasori?**

**Tobi/Madara?**

**Orochimaru(lol)?**

**Kabuto?**

**Or my character that his name is Hikari. He has long spiky hair in a style like Madara, yellow eyes with slits in them. a godlike body (:P) and he is an ANBU captain.**

**VOTE people! Please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sakura laid on the now clean couch and sighed. Her knee long hair was done in a ponytail. She wore an oversized white T, black mid thigh spandex shorts and white ankle socks.

Naruto and Sasuke both gaped at the now visible floor. Before they could congratulate her on a job well done an ANBU member came inside using the window.

Sakura looked him over. He had a godlike body that made her drool. Fiery red hair reached below his shoulder blades and it spiked. He didn't have arm guards or gloves. The ANBU member slowly took of hi mask and Sakura's eyes traced hi face and stopped on his eyes.

Her dark forest green gazed at his golden eyes with slits in them.

He gave her a once over and smiled a smile that almost made her fall of the couch.

Sasuke and Naruto both glared at him and cleared their throats.

The man kept looking at Sakura when he spoke in his soft but manly voice. "Haruno Sakura, Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you." After he said that he still stood there.

Sakura's eyes widened when she figured he was going with her.

"Hai. Hai. Just a few minutes I need to get changed." With that she walked to Naruto's room leaving the two boys glare at the newcomer who didn't even bat a lash in their way.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They jumped from roof to roof heading towards the Hokage tower.

Sakura wore a red zip up vest and black spandex short that were above the knee with addition of her black ninja boots to her knees.

Her gloved hands were set on her hips when they arrived at the Hokage tower. They were supposed to wait for an unexpected meeting to end.

She sighed and sat on one of the chairs. She fixed her high ponytail and turned her head towards the man she traveled here with.

He sat next to her and leaned back in his chair folding his hands across his chest.

Sakura looked at his golden eyes and she blushed a pretty pink when he caught her staring.

He leaned towards her with a devilish smirk that only widened when she started leaning back. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him making their noses touch. The blush that now covered her face was so red it would have put his hair to shame.

He leaned in more until his mouth was next to her ear. "My name is Hikari, Koibito*."

Sakura gaped at him when he released her and stood when the doors to the Hokage's office opened.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were currently jumping from tree to tree in the forests on their way to the Sand Village.

Sakura sighed. When she told Sasuke and Naruto that she was going on a mission to Suna so she could help them with war plans alone with Hikari, they were angry.

The reason Gaara asked for Sakura was because Temari and Kankurou are to busy helping him with the Elders and paperwork. He needed someone he could trust and who was good in planning the attack and such so he asked for her. Besides Konoha already has Shikamaru.

"Worried about something Sakura-san?" Hikari asked her with a soft voice she almost taught she imagined it.

"Hai, I just don't understand why Naruto and Sasuke are so angry with me going to Suna." She finished with a pout.

They were both in their ANBU uniforms with their masks on the sides of their heads.

He smiled at her "Mm I don't think they are mad at you going to Suna, I think they are mad at who you're going with"

Sakura blinked at him "Why?"

"I think they might be jealous."

Sakura smiled at him then smirked "Of course. I bet most of the male population is." She snickered.

He closed his eyes and said in a cocky tone "I know. It's just me."

They both laughed and talked for the rest of the trip.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arriving at the Suna gates they showed their papers and proceeded to the Kazekage Tower.

The first thing Sakura did when she saw Gaara was…she glomped him.

To say Gaara was shocked his face proved it all.

Sakura squealed and hugged him tighter telling him how she missed him and how he grew up in a handsome man.

Gaara could only return the hug and smiled at her. For the past few years Sakura and he stayed in contact by letters.

Hikaru introduced himself and he and Sakura went to get settled in the hotel.

***Koibito-sweetheart **

**So what do you think about Hikari? **

**I drew him and update his picture on deviantART , the link is on my profile. He should look like that.**

**xD **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: I should probably tell u that it's been two weeks since they arrived in Suna.**

Hikari rolled in his bed and lay on his side looking at Sakura, who was still asleep.

He huffed and gingerly ran his fingers thru his hair. He liked Sakura ever since she was still a genin. Back then she was so mysterious and had those calculating eyes only specially trained ninjas could ever have.

She was elegant, smart, and beautiful and so… he lost his train of taught as he heard her murmur something softly.

He sat up slowly and made his way over to her bed. He sat on the bed leaning against the headboard and he picked up her head bringing it in his lap.

He ran his fingers thru her hair and sometimes brushed her cheeks with his knuckles.

He often wondered what would have happened if he told her what he felt that day when he saw her leave. He taught that she would have laughed at him, but after their recent get-to-know-each-other he learnt that she was the person who wouldn't do that.

His golden eyes were mesmerized by ever line and curve on her body.

After he snapped out of it he removed himself from her and kissed her forehead before walking to the bathroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura sighed happily when she woke up. She sat up in her bed and turned to the bathroom door when it opened.

Her jaw hit the floor as her eyes stared at her teammate's body. He only had his black baggy pants on and a towel around his shoulders.

Sakura's eyes fallowed the droplets of water that fell down from his hair and glided across his face, neck, and chest and then on his six pack.

"My, my it looks like someone needs to be taught the proper etiquette." Hikari said with a devilish smirk adoring his handsome face.

Sakura blushed scarlet and jumped out of bed running past him to the bathroom.

He grinned when the door slammed and wondered if she remembered that she didn't bring a change of clothes with her.

She walked outside and circled around him before going to the dresser and to the bathroom again.

Before she passed him she gave him a sheepish smile before muttering "Forgot the clothes."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Teal clashed with forest green.

They both narrowed in slits.

Both Sakura and Gaara were currently trying in all their power to stop themselves from killing the stupid elders.

Hikari had a blank expression on his face but inside he was fuming. How dare they accuse him as a traitor, a spy?

Sakura stood up and grabbed Hikari's hand dragging him out and shooting dirty looks at the elders.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hikari sat on the bed and rested his hands on Sakura's head. She was sitting on the floor with her hands and head on his lap.

He looked down at her when he heard her sniff again and saw her body shake as another sob wrenched thru her. She still hasn't stopped crying even thou he told her about his decision an hour ago.

His decision was to leave both Konoha and Suna as a traitor. Either way they were going to deem him a traitor in less than 24 hours.

"W-what if you d-die?" he heard her murmur in his lap and he raised her head up, cupping her face in his hands he touched his forehead to hers.

"If I die, I die. Everyone dies at some point, ne?" he whispered as he followed her tears with his eyes.

She hiccupped and threw her arms on his chest burying her head under his neck. "But I don't want you to die yet you dummy." She whispered bringing her chin to rest on his right shoulder.

He laughed half-heartedly and fisted his hands in her hair burying his face in it. "I don't want to leave you. After all the time I waited for this, for years I have dreamt to hold you like this and now when I finally do…I have to leave." A bittersweet smile appeared on his face.

**Soo are you curious of what happens in the next chapter xD **

**Read and Review x} **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sakura blinked at him thru tear filled eyes and stared. She slowly reached and cupped his face before kissing his forehead.

Hikari widened his eyes at that and blinked owlishly at her. His hands reached out and cupped her face too, binging their faces slowly together.

He pressed his lips on hers slowly and dissapeared in a whirl of glittering flower petals.

Sakura stared at the petals that slowly decended towards the floor before closing her eyes and breathing in a shaky breath.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With quick movements a shadow moved across the cold desert.

Hikari ran towards the only place he knew as safe. The forest.

He sighed. _'At least_ _got a goodbye kiss, ne?'_ he taught with a smirk running a hand thru his long fiery locks.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She sat infront an old temple a short distance from Suna.

She was wrapped in a black cloak and her soft roose hair was hidden under the hood. she raised her hands in a prayer and closed her eyes.

_'Oh dear Kami-sama please help me stop this. I-I think I have falle in love...'_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura cussed as she made her way towards her village. Every time she taught of that red haired devil her eyes began to sting.

Her knee lenght hair sailed thru the air as Sakura jumped from tree to tree. Naruto and Sasuke –her escorts to Konoha- glanced at each other.

Just what happened while their little sister was in Suna?

_'Gosh...I miss him. His wild red hair, his gorgeous eyes –sigh- I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't leave the village looking for him at this time nor will the elders let me. Such troublesome people.' _She gave a smirk at that._ 'Meh I'm sounding like Shika-chan.'_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hikari looked up in the sky and smiled again. He raised an eyebrow before falling down on the sof grass in the clearing. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Shouldn't I be sad that I wont be able to see Sakura anymore?' he traced his lips with the tips of his fingers and smiled again. 'They were so soft..and..she didn't push me away...' his eyes softened before he sighed for the unpetith time that day.

He got up and started making his way for the cave where he would be spending his time from now on. But before he came halfway two figures wraped in black cloaks with red clouds stoped him.

He quickly jumped in a defensive stance.

„What do you want?"

**I'm grounded and this is the only thing I got to do today. I finally got my hands on the computer before my brother or mother got home –phew-. It looks like the only time I'll have for writing stories is between the time I come from school and my mother comes back from work and that is about half an hour -.-' so yeah I apologise again. Oh yeah and sorry about my grammar I don't have enought time to check it.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sakura walked in circles at the Hokage office. Tsunade stared blankly at the girl in front of her and drank another cup of sake.

Sakura stoped and looked over at Tsunade. „I've got an idea!"

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes getting the feeling it was going to be a bad one.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hikari followed two Akatsuki members that go around with the name of Sasori and Deidara. He scowled when the blond one would start talking. _'So loud'_ he taught rolling his eyes. They were currently in Amekagure climbing up the Kage tower.

They stoped in front of a huge door from where only Hikari was told to enter. Hikari stared blankly at the door before sighin and going inside.

When he closed the door he looked up to see a young male face looking at him.

The man in front of him couldn't be older than twenty-five. He had orange spiky hair and emerald green eyes that remainded him so much of the girl that's now in Konoha.

„Hello Hikari."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

„I can not belive that girl." Tsunade said for the fifth time in less than an hour. She closed her eyes and smiled . _'Ah, the things people would do for love.'_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura sighed as she jumped from tree to tree in the forest. She can't belive she deemed herself as a traitor just for this man. She smiled thinking of him and jumped in the dirrection where she felt Hikari's chakra is the strongest.

She came to a sudden halt as she saw where she was headin. Amekagure.

„What the hell is Hikari doing here?" she asked herself in a slight whisper.

„I'm guessing the leader wants to recruit him in the Akatsuki, Sakura-san."

Sakura turned around to see Itachi standing there. Instead of going in defence or attacking him she looked compleatly relaxed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her behavior and looked at the black ANBU attire.

„I see."

„What?" sakura asked when he chuckeled.

„So Sakura-san you ran away from Konoha for this man, ne?" he asked and Sakura suprised him with a pout. She was acting like they knew each other for years.

„So?" she muttered with a blush looking over Itachi's shoulder simply refusing to look him in the eye.

Itachi stared at her with a courious look. „Just how much do you know Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked him in his red Sharingan eyes and grinned. But it wasn't a normal grinn. Her eyes had a craized look in them and her whole eyes glowed an eerie blue.

„A lot."

Itachi knew at that moment that she infact did know a lot.

**Sorry my people! I know it takes me ages to upload but you know I have school problems an plus I broke my arm and it's really a bother writing only with my left arm -.-' so yeah sorry!**

**Read & Review! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Last chapter:_

_Itachi stared at her with a curious look. „Just how much do you know Sakura-san?"_

_Sakura looked him in his red Sharingan eyes and grinned. But it wasn't a normal grin. Her eyes had a crazed look in them and her whole eyes glowed an eerie blue._

„_A lot."_

_Itachi knew at that moment that she in fact did know a lot._

Xoxoxoxoxo

Sakura walked next to Itachi as they made their way to the tall building where the Villages Kage was located.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and than up ahead. „Danzo."

He didn't have to explain, she understood. „Yeah."

„Does anyone else know?"

„No, not even Sasuke." He raised an eyebrow still looking ahead.

„I taught you two were close."

„We are." She said with confidence.

„So why not tell him?" he asked now turning his face towards her. He noticed how her eyes painted every emotion she felt to him. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. Betrayal. Happiness. He didn't understand her. His eyebrows furrowed as he tired to understand her but his train of taught was interrupted when she spoke.

„I...I'm still not sure how he would react. I mean think of all the possibilities that could happen. He could be blinded by rage, destroy Konoha, kill Danzo and be a rouge or die in the process. Maybe he would take it well but he would surely change. To realize that the village you served was behind the death of your family would do something to him. What do you think Itachi?"

They both stopped walking when she began talking. They stared at each other and Itachi turned his head away and started walking again. Sakura followed him and smiled softly.

„Don't worry Itachi, I won't tell anyone about this. That's a promise."

She grinned and the man's eyes softened.

„Sasuke and Naruto will surely come after you." He said amused.

Sakura gave him a pout and mumbled –no they are going to read the stupid letter I spent so much time writing and they are going to stay put-.

He raised an eyebrow as she started debating with herself out loud wheter they were coming after her or not.

**New plan I was thinking of uploading every week a short chapter or every two weeks a longer chapter. What do you guys think?**

**Read and Rewiev **


	19. Chapter 18

_Last chapter:_

_„I...I'm still not sure how he would react. I mean think of all the possibilities that could happen. He could be blinded by rage, destroy Konoha, kill Danzo and be a rouge or die in the process. Maybe he would take it well but he would surely change. To realize that the village you served was behind the death of your family would do something to him. What do you think Itachi?"_

_They both stopped walking when she began talking. They stared at each other and Itachi turned his head away and started walking again. Sakura followed him and smiled softly._

_„Don't worry Itachi, I won't tell anyone about this. That's a promise."_

_She grinned and the man's eyes softened._

_„Sasuke and Naruto will surely come after you." He said amused._

_Sakura gave him a pout and mumbled –no they are going to read the stupid letter I spent so much time writing and they are going to stay put-._

_He raised an eyebrow as she started debating with herself out loud wheter they were coming after her or not._

* * *

><p>Sakura cleared her throat as she stared at the man sitting in front of her.<em> 'Hmm...orange spiky hair...green eyes...and a face free of piercings. Something is definitively wrong here!'<em> Sakura taught as she gazed at the man.

She blinked once, twice than opened her mouth to just close it again. The man only raised an amused eyebrow at her and sighed.

He leaned on his elbows and the lower half of his face was hidden behind his clasped hands.

"Tell me girl, why so quiet? You seem like you were expecting something else."

Blink. "To tell you the truth, I actually was."

"Oh? Like what?" He leaned back in his chair and watched her.

Sakura pursed her lips and sighed before frowning. "...eeeerm.."

He smirked at the girl who was smiling sheepishly at him. He stood up and walked behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. She tensed at the contact. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

She looked at the table in front of her with wide eyes before a gasp broke through her lips.

* * *

><p><em>"I know who you are."<em>

The sentence was repeated in her head as she sighed lying in her new bed.

_"I know where you were born."_

She turned to her side.

_"I know what you think."_

She closed her eyes.

_"I know how you speak."_

She breathed in full lungs of air before exhaling, hoping to calm herself.

_"I know how you breath."_

A dark chuckle escaped her plum lips.

_"I know all the bad things you've done."_

A tear rolled from her eye, across her cheek and than disappeared falling to her soft pillow.

_"I know how you came to the past, Haruno Sakura."_

She shut her eyes tightly feeling her stomach turn.

_'What the hell are you going to do...Yahiko?'_

* * *

><p>Yahiko sat in his office staring at the sealing with a bored face.<p>

The door to his office opened and two of his childhood friends came in. One female and the other male.

The female closed the door behind her and walked towards the orange haired man.

"Konan. Nagato." He greeted them with a nod and a smile.

The woman whose name is Konan sighed as she fixed the paper flower in her blue shoulder length hair.

The red haired man identified as Nagato smiled back and blinked his gray ringed eyes tinted with purple.

"Have you told her that we also traveled through time?" He asked curiously.

Konan raised an eyebrow when she noticed the mans eyebrow twitch slightly. "No." She answered making the sad man sweatdrop.

"I was just having some fun and I got carried away. Besides it's too late now she's already asleep." He said smiling again.

Konan raised an eyebrow. "And since when do you care if someone is asleep or not?" Nagato also raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Since I have a brain. One thing I would hate to happen to me is fighting an angry girl who didn't get enough of her_ 'beauty sleep'_. I'm telling this from personal experience." He said the last part looking at the orange eyed woman whose eyes seemed to flash when she noticed who he was talking about.

Nagato grinned realizing what Yahiko was talking about. "And I agree wholeheartedly with you my friend."

Konan glared at both of them before walking out the office. Before she got out the door she turned around.

"If you two will excuse me I have to go and get some_ beauty sleep_. Disturb me and_ die_." With that she slammed the door shut.

The two males looked at each other before grinning.

* * *

><p>Sakura was woken up from her deep slumber feeling someone shake her. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed that everything was red. Her eyes opened fully before noticing a man leaning above her and looking at her with his beautiful golden eyes.<p>

A gasp escaped her mouth before her arm shot out and pulled him to her making him sprawl across her. They both watched each other.

"Hikari?"

The man smirked at her gaping face before dipping his head between her shoulder and neck. He breathed in her scent and slowly exhaling making him grin when he felt her shiver.

"Now that certainly can't be from the cold, now can it Koibito?" He murmured tracing the naked skin of her neck with the tip of his nose.

"..."

"Aww what's the matter Koibito? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked raising his head to look at her.

Sakura huffed and turned her head away from him praying to Kami-sama he didn't see her blush. "It's not nice to play with other peoples feelings, Hikari."

He stared at her before raising an eyebrow. "Me? Playing with your feelings? Never! How could you say that? Didn't the kiss I gave you back in Suna mean anything to you?" He sat up closely followed by Sakura.

He finally noticed what she was wearing to bed. A white tank top and plain white underwear. A blush crept to his face but he turned his gaze towards Sakura, who was now glaring at him.

"A kiss? A KISS? You call that a kiss? I didn't even feel it!" She hissed at him leaning in closer and poking him in the chest with her finger.

He narrowed hi eyes at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her on his lap. He circled his arms around her and leaned in. "Oh yeah? You didn't feel anything?" He whispered against her lips looking at her with half lidded eyes.

A pretty blush made itself known on her face and she closed her eyes closing the gap between them.

He kissed her lips with such tenderness it almost made her eyes water. He looked almost like he was afraid that this was all a dream and the minute he wakes up he'll never see her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her body and smiling when he started caressing her hair. She leaned back when the separated and saw so many emotions flash in his eyes that they all seemed like a blur.

He pushed her back on the bed and laid next to her. He moved closer towards her before tracing his finger across her arms, neck and face.

The tips of his fingers lingered on her lips and he smirked. "You taste like candy." And with that he disappeared.

Sakura stared blankly at the now empty side of her bed before letting a frustrating scream in her pillow.

"That JERK! Why I outta..." Her eyes narrowed and sparked with mischief. "And I will outta." Giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...This was supposed to be a longer chapter..:( but than again I guess it is longer than the other chapters xD I'll just have to try more next time. <strong>

**If I have time - you know with school ending a lot of tests and all- xD**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**You can also Review if you want ^^**


	20. Chapter 19

„Soooooooo?..."

„Hm?"

„Oh c'mon Kisame stop waisting my time! Now, where is Hikari?" Sakura said crossing her arms and glaring him.

He grinned and threw himself on the couch. „Sorry tuc. But you know what they say."

She furrowed her eyebrows. „No, Kisame _darling_, I don't."

He raised his hands up and smiled. „Bros befor hoes."

Silence.

„Say what now?" He eyebrow started twitching and she raised her hand which started to glow green. „Kisame, you do know I can crush mountains with my fists don't you?"

The grin on his face disappeared in a matter of seconds.

„...you know I was just kidding. Right?...oh-oh.."

„**Hikariiii**!" Sakura screamed as she walked thru the hallways. „**Where the hell are you, you jerk**?"

„Oi! Bitch! I don't want to fucking hear you scream all day long, so just shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled from his room standing at the door with only his pants on.

She turned around and marched up to him pointing a finger at his chest. „Listen here and listen good! ... or there will be consequences!" She poked him again.

He growled and grabbed her hand pulling her in to his chest. „I'll call you whatever I want, bitch." He only smirked when she growled at him. His smirked widened when he heard her gasp after he grabbed her bottom.

Before Sakura could yell at him someone pulled her back into their chest and punched Hidan back in his room.

She looked up at Hikari to find him fully dressed in his Akatsuki cloak and glaring at her. „What did I do?"

He raised an eyebrow. „What did you do? I leave you for less than two hours and your already up and about someone else?" He asked with anger evident in his voice.

Her eyes widened and before she knew it she slapped him. She looked at her hand and then pushed him away from her. „I can't believe you! How could you say that?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around running in the direction of her room. Hikari just stood there watching after her and holding his cheek.

Kisame walked up to him and whacked him over the head. „Hikari, you idiot. Hidan molested her. She was looking for you." He whacked him over the head again before walking past him.

„Well shit."

„I'm sorry Sakura, I really am!" He said to the door that separated them.

„I don't care! How could you even say that?" She sniffed again sitting on her bed. She heard him sigh and the sound of footsteps.

She wiped her eyes and stood up. Walking inside the bathroom she took a long hot and steamy shower. Wrapping her body in a short red fluffy towel. She sighed and picked up her hair in a high messy ponytail.

Sakura opened the door to find Hikari sitting on her bed and staring at her with his mouth hanging and eyes open wide.

Her instincts were telling her to scream but instead she only blushed and grabbed the nearest thing to her to throw at him. Which happened to be her shirt.

„No, no, no, no I need that! Give it back."

He only removed the shirt covering his face and looked down, a soft blush covering his cheeks. Sakura mentally screamed at how cute he looked. Her heart clenched when she saw his sad face and when he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but than closing it again.

„Hikari?" She whispered as she walked closer to him.

„I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to.. you know." She sat next to him and hugged him.

„Yeah it's fine. I probably would have thought the same thing about you."

He gave her a weird look and raised an eyebrow. „You would have thought I'm gay?"

She gave him a blank look before throwing herself on the bed and exploding in fits of laughter. He joined her on the bed laughing.

He kissed her in the neck and hugged her. She turned towards him before freezing.

„Sakura?" He asked.

„No, don't get up!" She yelled.

„Why, Why not?" He asked confused.

„My towel fell off..."

„Oh..." he looked in her eyes without blinking. „Can I take just a little peek?"

„NO!"

„Oh come on, please!" He whined cocking his head to the side.

„No, Hikari." She hissed through gritted teeth.

„Well too bad that I never listen to anyone." He whispered in her neck rolling on top of her.

Her eyes widened. „WHAT! No, bad Hikari! Bad, bad boy."

She felt him smirk in her neck and chuckle. „Now, now Sakura I haven't even done anything to you, yet." Before she could say anything he sat up on her thighs and both their breaths stopped.

„**HENTAI**!" Before she could scream again he kissed her and dissapeared just like last time.

She stared up at the sealing and heard him scream in the hallway. „IT WAS SO WORTH IT!"


End file.
